Jimmy Pegorino
James "The Peg" Pegorino was an Italian-American gangster who was the Don of the Pegorino crime family from 1980 to 2008, when he was assassinated by the Hillside Posse. Pegorino was known for his paranoia, killing his Underboss Anthony Corrado and his Caporegime Raymond Boccino because of their liability. Biography James Pegorino was born in 1957 in Weehawken, New Jersey, the son of Anthony Pegorino and Maria Petacci. Pegorino made his bones at the age of sixteen, when in 1973, he was arrested for grand theft auto, and in 1974 for possession of stolen property. He was later arrested in 1976 for armed robbery and 1979 for grand larceny, and in 1980, he became Don following Arthur Brancatti's betrayal and murder of his father, and Pegorino executed Arthur in revenge. Pegorino became heavily involved in prostitution and gambling, arrested in 1981 for promoting gambling, 1985 for hijacking, 1988 for manslaughter, and finally in 2005 for racketeering. His family was too weak to have a seat on The Commission, and he made allies with the powerful Pavano crime family, while weakening the Ancelotti crime family discreetly, sending his associates to murder Underboss Charles Matteo at an old Sprite Factory. Jimmy's most reliable crew members were Phil Bell, his de facto Consigliere, his caporegime Raymond Boccino, and his Underboss Anthony Corrado, the latter of whom he took in as a son after his own son committed suicide; Pegorino had a tough marriage and was verbally abusive of his children, even Anthony. Jimmy also made a business association with Nikolai Bellic, an Eastern European hired gun who protected him from a Pavano ambush in 2008, as well as killing Mike Salvani and the crew that was based at Auto Eroticar, stealing a truck filled with NYC Triad cocaine, taking out Boris Mozarov's Ancelotti warehouse where he stashed his drugs, and finally, killing Anthony and Ray because he thought that they were FBI informants, as his businesses were being raided by the NYPD and many of his made men were being killed by mobsters or imprisoned. Pegorino went into hiding at the Jersey City Casino in Weehawken, just north of the Pegorino Compound on Beaverhead Avenue, after his family was nearing the brink. He also hung around Honkers, a gentleman's club owned by Bell, where he approached Bellic and told him to make a deal with Russian Mafia boss Dimitri Rascalov, who was offering him loads of cocaine in exchange for money. However, since Bellic had a vendetta against Rascalov, he headed to his Brooklyn Waterfront hideout and killed him in the hull of the cargo ship that carried the supplies. Death Pegorino made the mistake of attempting to kill Nikolai Bellic at his cousin Roman Bellic's wedding in Chelsea in Manhattan, performing a drive-by shooting that left Bellic's girlfriend Kate McReary dead. Nikolai Bellic, Roman Bellic, and Jacob Hughes headed to Koresh Square in a car, chasing Pegorino Capo Tito Corte to the casino, and shot their way through several Pegorino Soldati in and in front of the casino. Pegorino escaped on the roof, climbing down a ladder and sped off in a boat. Bellic shot his way through his guards and chased his boat along the shore with a motorbike, and eventually made a jump to a helicopter driven by Roman Bellic and Little Jacob. The helicopter's bullets set Pegorino's boat on fire but its tail was damaged by a rocket, and both crashed at Liberty Island. Pegorino, wounded, fled as Bellic shot the last of his bodyguards. Pegorino was riddled with bullets in the back as he fled from Bellic, who opened fire with an AK-47. Pegorino's corpse was left at the feet of the Statue of Liberty. Upon his death, the organization became a crew of the Pavano crime family. Category:Killed Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Pegorino Category:Dons